Gabrielle
|-|Gabrielle= |-|Gabrielle (Bacchae)= |-|Shakti= |-|Archdemon Gabrielle= |-|Archangel Gabrielle= Summary Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Poteidaia and Amazon Queen (Greek: Γαβριήλα) was one of the main characters on Xena: Warrior Princess and a recurring character on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. She was the best friend then later lover and soulmate, and constant traveling companion to Xena, accompanying her on her journey to find redemption, as she chronicled the adventures that they had. Having grown up on her family's farm in the village of Poteidaia, Gabrielle began travelling with the recently reformed Xena when she saved the village from the warlord Draco. She was eager to learn how to fight, as well as later gained a fighting staff when she was given the Rite of Caste from the amazon Terreis, which subsequently led to her becoming an amazon princess. When their queen, Melosa, was killed by Velasca she automatically inherited the throne, but gave it to fellow amazon Ephiny, as she chose to continue traveling with Xena. However, when Xena's anger and dark past with Julius Caesar led her to Britannia to fight alongside Boudica, Gabrielle met Krafstar, who was discovered to belong to a sinister cult led by the demon god Dahak. She was forced to kill one of their members and then became the host for Dahak's child, which she gave birth to in a matter of days and named Hope. This child grew quickly and killed within hours of birth, growing up to kill Xena's son, Solan, but was herself later accidentally killed by her own son. After traveling to India and discovering a peaceful way of life, she temporarily became a pacifist. However, the shamaness Alti had predicted her death at the hands of the romans and after Brutus had killed Ephiny and Gabrielle gave the throne to fellow amazon Chilapa, Caesar (with help from Callisto) caught both Xena and Gabrielle and crucified them (moments before his own death). Eli, a powerful avatar and friend of Xena and Gabrielle, managed to resurrect them, with help from a reformed Callisto. Once back on earth, Xena discovered that she was pregnant and later gave birth to a little girl, Eve. However, this child was prophesied as being "the bringer of twilight," an event that would ultimately lead to the deaths of several Olympians. This later forced both Xena and Gabrielle to fake their own deaths, as well as Eve's. They were taken away by Ares and conserved in ice for 25 years at the foot of Mount Etna, whilst Eve grew up to become a ruthless leader of the Roman Empire. The twilight took place when they were both released from their conservation and reformed Eve. Gabrielle was the queen of three separate Amazon tribes during her time with Xena. Her own tribe, the Telaquire Amazon tribe, the Northern Amazon tribe and Marga's tribe. Each time, she passed the crown onto a worthy candidate so that she could continue travelling with Xena. After Xena's death in Jappa, Gabrielle inherited her chakram and continued her adventure for the greater good with the accompany of Xena's soul. She is played by Renée O'Connor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A Name: Gabrielle, The Battling Bard of Potidaea, Amazon Queen, Amazon Princess, Cinda of Thrace, The Betrayer, Mattie Merrill Origins: Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Female, Male (as Shakti) Age: Appears to be in her 20s or early 30s, 25 years older post-timeskip, less than a day as a clone in the future Classification: Human, the Battling Bard of Potidaea, Warrior, Bacchae (briefly), Ruler (as Shakti), Amazon Princess/Queen | Archdemon, Archangel Powers and Abilities: Slightly Superhuman Physical Characteristics, magical tattoo lets her reflect energy attacks, knowledge of pressure points, can jump several stories into the air, Can turn into a wolf and others into a vampire (as a Bacchae), Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spirit Lightning, Temporal Teleportation and BFR (with the Mendhi), can use the staff, sword, bow, sai and chakram, expert Martial Artist (Knowledgeable in the use of pressure points which can be used offensively or defensively, allowing her to kill or paralyse with a fingertip) | Stronger in this form, Flight, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Street level, can ignore conventional durability with the Mendhi and target the spirit and body | Small Building level+ via powerscaling from the angels Speed: Superhuman (Shouldn't be to far of from Xena), possibly Subsonic reactions (Once caught an arrow with her staff) | Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Likely Class 5 Striking Strength: Street Class | Small Building Class+ Durability: Street level | At least Small Building level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Essentially limitless Range: Extended melee range with her staff, several meters with throwing her sais, several dozen meters with bow and Xena's Chakram, cross-temporal with the Mehndi Standard Equipment: Her staff in earlier seasons, a sword as Shakti and an archangel, bow as an amazon, the Mehndi, her sais in later seasons, received the Chakram from Xena at the end of the series Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, she has been shown to be able to talk her way out of almost any situation, has the ability to spontaneously improvise as she has been shown in many situations to tell stories on the spot or create a believable lie in an awkward situation, beneficiary of Xena's training and has conversed with the gods with relative routine Weaknesses: Naive in the beginning and did not have control over emotions for loss but eventually matures throughout the series, was a pacifist at one time but learned to balance it with the need fight | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Pinch: Learned from Xena, this technique cuts off the flow of blood to an opponent's brain, killing him in 30 seconds. Key: Gabrielle/Shakti | Archdemon/Archangel Gabrielle Gallery File:Mattie_merrill.jpg|Mattie Merrill a reincarnation of Gabrielle in the future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evil Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Revived Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Clones Category:Leaders Category:Bow Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Chakram Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sai Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Amazons Category:Tier 9